Bubbly
by peblish
Summary: "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Bukankah para member M baru saja menghadiri award di Beijing?" / "Karena aku rindu padamu, Suho." / "Kamu pasti capek..." / "Dan semua capek itu hilang waktu aku lihat kamu." / EXO. KrisHo. Rnr?


_**Bubbly**_

 **a KrisHo drabble**

 **by** _ **peblish**_

* * *

 **warn:**

 _sebetulnya plot ff krisho yang kayak gini udah peeeeengen banget aku post sejak Wolf era. sayangnya, dahulu jiwa dan semangat menulisku tidaklah seheboh masa kini :' so, just right after I listened to Colbie Caillat's catchy and sweet song '_ _ **Bubbly**_ _', I suddenly think about these kind of plot and make KrisHo's fict about it :)_

 _di ff ini, timeline-nya waktu lagi_ _ **MAMA era**_ _, waktu jamannya exo-k dan exo-m punya schedule yang berbeda di mana mereka jarang berada di stage yang sama ^^_

.

 _happy reading! :)_

* * *

Suho membuka lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat didengarnya suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki yang mengendap-endap. Lalu menghela nafas, sedikit kesal. Suara sepelan apapun selalu saja sukses membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang paling lelap sekalipun.

"Ugh… Sehun-a…" Suho bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, lalu bersiap mengomeli si maknae yang sudah menganggu tidurnya itu. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kalau kau terlambat pulang seperti ini, lebih baik kau tidur saja di—" Kata-kata Suho terputus saat lelaki mungil itu mendapati sosok pembuka pintu dan pemilik kaki yang mengendap-endap itu. "—Kris?"

Kris terkekeh geli menyaksikan amukan Suho yang disertai dengan wajah mengantuk yang menggemaskan itu. " _Sorry…_ " Kris mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang Suho kemudian mengusak puncak kepala lelaki mungil itu. Kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan di kening Suho, yang mana membuat kedua pipi putih Suho merona karena tersipu.

"Ugh, Kris." Suho menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, tapi rona merah di sekitar wajah manisnya tak dapat tersembunyikan. Membuat Kris semakin gemas saja. "Ke-kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Bukankah para member M baru saja menghadiri _award_ di Beijing?"

"Begitulah…" Jawab Kris, setengah berbisik.

"'Begitulah'?" Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Kris. "Apanya yang begitulah?"

Kris terkekeh lagi seraya tak henti-hentinya mengusap kepala Suho. "Aku minta izin ke manajer _hyung_ agar pulang ke Korea sedikit lebih cepat dari member-member lainnya, _babe._ "

Suho membulatkan kedua matanya, tak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

"Hm?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Suho, membuat jantung Suho berdebar tidak karuan.

Lalu bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat di tengah malam itu.

Suho refleks membuka kedua matanya saat Kris menyudahi ciuman lembut itu.

Kemudian menemukan wajah hangat Kris yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

" _ **Karena aku rindu padamu, Suho."**_

* * *

"Kris..?"

"…Hm?"

Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat Kris menganggapi panggilannya. Suho dapat merasakan Kris mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Suho, sementara dagunya terbenam di rambut hitam Suho. Setelah Kris membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan piama milik Sehun yang ada di lemari, akhirnya keduanya pun memutuskan untuk segera tidur karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Suho menggeliat dalam pelukan Kris, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kekasihnya itu. Kris merespon dengan baik, lelaki itu langsung merangkul pundak Suho dan merapatkan celah di antara mereka.

" _Why_?" Kris kembali bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Kamu pasti capek." Suho mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian mengusap dahi Kris dengan hati-hati. "Sehabis _perform_ , langsung ambil _flight_ dari Beijing ke Seoul…"

"Dan semua capek itu hilang waktu aku lihat kamu." Sela Kris sambil mencubit pipi gembil Suho.

Dan lagi-lagi kedua pipi Suho merona karena ucapan Kris.

Selalu saja.

Selalu saja begitu.

Suho suka sekali dengan semua cara yang Kris lakukan untuk membuat Suho merasa spesial.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Suho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan keberadaan teman sekamarnya. "Sehun mana?"

"Aku suap biar dia mau tidur di sofa ruang tengah." Jawab Kris sambil terkikik geli saat ia kembali mengingat wajah bete Sehun yang tak bisa menolak permintaan _hyung_ sekaligus _leader_ -nya itu.

"Apa?" Suho melotot kaget. "Ya ampun, Kris! Kalau Sehunnie masuk angin gima—"

"Tenang aja, udah aku kasih selimut, kok. Penghangat ruangannya juga nyala." Kris masih saja terkikik geli sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Suho. "Anak kayak cacing kepanasan gitu nggak bakal gampang masuk angin, lah…"

Suho menghela nafas jengah. "Terserah, deh. Kalo sampe dia masuk angin gara-gara kamu suruh tidur di luar, aku jamin kamu yang bakal masuk angin selanjutnya." Ancam Suho dengan wajah merengut yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Kris.

"Uuuuhh… Kalau aku masuk angin, kamu yang jagain, kan?" Gumam Kris dengan nada manja.

Suho diam saja sambil memejamkan kedua matanya—berpura-pura tidur. Tapi tetap saja Kris tidak bisa dibohongi. Kris tahu benar gelagat ' _mencurigakan'_ Suho saat lelaki mungil itu sedang berpura-pura tidur. Bagaimana tidak? Rona merah di pipi Suho bahkan masih jelas terlihat meskipun di tengah pencahayaan yang minim di dalam kamar itu. "Yah… Malah ditinggal tidur."

"Kamu sih, ngeselin." Dumel Suho, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"…"

"Kris..?" Suho membuka kedua matanya, terperanjat karena Kris diam saja. Dilihatnya Kris juga tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan senyum jahil. "Iiihhh…" Dengan sedikit merajuk Suho mencubit pinggang lelaki itu keras-keras.

"AH!" Kris refleks membuka kedua matanya, kemudian balas menggelitik perut Suho dengan gemas. "Uhh… Dasar kau ini yaaaa..."

Suho terbahak-bahak sambil mencoba menghentikan gelitikan Kris di sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Guess what_ , _I think I can't sleep tonight._ " Gumam Kris sambil menyibak selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuh bagian bawah mereka, lalu bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. " _Want a cup of hot chocolate?_ "

Suho tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dengan riang.

* * *

Dan di sinilah Kris dan Suho berada. Duduk bersandar pada teralis balkon, dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangan mereka masing-masing, memandang sekaligus menikmati gemerlap lampu perkotaan di bawah sana.

"Enak?" Tanya Kris yang belum mencicipi cokelat panasnya.

Suho mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya.

" _Cutie_." Gumam Kris sambil terkikik geli sementara tangannya mengusak puncak kepala Suho dengan gemas.

"Ish." Suho merajuk sebal, tapi rajukan itu malah membuat Kris semakin gemas.

"Hahaha." Kris menyudahi tawanya, kemudian mulai menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"…"

"…"

"Kris…"

"Hm..?"

Suho terdiam sejenak, lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

" _Why_?" Tanya Kris karena Suho diam saja. "Kenapa, _babe_?"

Suho diam menatap kedua mata Kris dalam-dalam.

" _ **Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku**_?"

"Eh?" Kedua mata Kris membulat sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Suho melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Um… Ma-maksudku…" Suho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit canggung. Ia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan yang konyol. "Kau tahu sendiri… A-aku kan… Umm… A-aku…"

Kris mengulum senyumnya mendapati Suho yang sedang terbata-bata itu.

"Um… Lu-lupakan saja, deh! Anggap saja aku tidak pernah tanya seperti itu." Suho buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Lalu mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sambil kembali meminum cokelat panasnya.

" _Well…_ " Kris meletakkan cangkir cokelat panasnya, kemudian sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Suho, lalu merangkul lelaki mungil itu dengan mesra dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu?"

Suho mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan, kemudian memandang Kris yang sedang tersenyum hangat sambil menatapnya itu. "Um… Ya..?"

" _ **Karena kau adalah Suho**_."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Karena kau adalah Suho. Aku rasa itulah alasannya." Tangan Kris yang lain bergerak untuk mengelus lembut pipi Suho. "Suho yang lembut dan baik hati. Suho yang selalu mendahulukan member-membernya untuk urusan apapun, kapanpun dan di manapun. Suho yang benar-benar seperti malaikat pelindung, bukan hanya sekedar nama panggung yang diberikan atasan kita. Suho yang benar-benar sudah membuatku terpikat bahkan saat pertama kalinya kau tersenyum padaku di ruang latihan pada suatu hari di musim panas pada tahun 2008 yang lalu…"

"Dan lagi…" Kris tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya saat ia melihat wajah Suho semakin memerah saja. "Kurasa… Meskipun kita dilahirkan kembali… Entahlah itu di masa, ruang, ataupun waktu yang berbeda, aku yakin kalau aku akan selalu menemukan jalanku kembali padamu, Suho."

"Hmph…" Suho benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia refleks membenamkan sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Kris. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena kata-kata dan perlakuan Kris kepadanya.

" _Well,_ kau tahu, kata-kataku barusan… Aku tidak bermaksud sok puitis, membual, atau apa..." Kris mengusap-usap punggung sempit Suho dengan penuh sayang. "Intinya, aku benar-benar bersyukur sekali kau ada di sini."

"Di sebelahku."

"Di dunia ini."

"Bersamaku."

"Mencintaiku."

Suho mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum manis sekali sambil menatap Kris, lalu menyambung perkataan kekasihnya itu. "Selamanya."

"Selamanya?" Tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho.

"Selamanya." Gumam Suho sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Kris.

* * *

 _ **the end!**_

* * *

 _HEHEHEHEEEE AING NGETIK APAAN SI TAU AH WKWKWKWK_

 _Ditunggu review nya cintah :*_


End file.
